The present invention relates generally to improvements in a tape end joining apparatus, and more particularly to an improved type tape end connecting instrument that always serves, for editorial purposes, to inseparably adhere each end of such magnetic tapes in fixed position for example as tapes used for a computer to numerically memorize all informations obtained thereby and for a tape recorder to phonetically and acoustically register all sounds caught thereby.
Generally, a continuity of recorded magnetic tape must be edited by cutting it into pieces in selected positions and joining each of pieces in contiguous relation to one another, taking care not to allow the ends to be overlapped with one another nor to allow a gap to be formed therebetween.
However, the difficulties with the magnetic tape are that it is thin enough to be pliable and too narrow in width to visually confirm that the cut ends of pieces are held contiguously in position with one another, thus resulting in the joining operation of the pieces often being inaccurate.